


The Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls

by MaeveBran



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Secret Identity Fail, Together They Fight Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy travels to Gotham seeking funding for the "Joyce Summers' School for Gifted Girls" and meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the TwistedShorts August Fic-a-Day challenge. Spoilers for "Batman Begins".

Buffy stared at the large Bat-like man in front of her. She was sure that he was human and on the no kill list, but she wasn't sure if he was on the side of good or not. Sure, he had dropped out of the sky and helped her take on the nest of Vampires and probably saved her life, but there was something about him that seemed dangerous. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, stake raised in her hand at the ready.

"Batman," the man growled. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"The Slayer," Buffy returned. "If by here you mean this exact location, I was cleaning out the nest of vampires. However if you mean Gotham, I have a business meeting tomorrow."

Buffy didn't get a response because the Bat-man had disappeared. "Now that was odd," she thought. "But I've seen stranger." She surveyed the pile of dust that had been the Vampire nest and decided there was nothing more for her to do here and she needed sleep before her meeting in the morning, so she went back to her hotel.

The next morning, she found herself in a posh office suite in Wayne Tower, the unofficial hub of Gotham. She gave her name to the receptionist and found a seat on one of the couches in the reception area to wait. 

"Miss Summers?" a cultured voice that sounded vaguely familiar called to her not five minutes later.

"Mr. Wayne," Buffy greeted as she held out her hand. "It was nice of you to see me on such short notice."

"My pleasure," he smiled. "Why don't we adjourn to my office?" He led her down the hall to his corner office.

Once the door was shut Buffy turned on him, accusingly, "What kind of game were you playing last night, Mr. Wayne?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bruce feigned ignorance.

"I have super good hearing and an amazing memory, particularly for handsome jaws. I know it was you in the bat suit." Buffy accused.

Bruce's face fell. He knew he couldn't keep his secret forever but to have this young blond figure it out was too much. 

"I was out patrolling he city to keep it safe. I saw you surrounded by a dozen guys on that roof top and thought you were in trouble," he explained.

"I could have handled it." Buffy answered. "It would have been close, but I would have made it. Thanks for the help."

Bruce moved to sit behind his desk and offered her the chair facing it. "So what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Buffy sat in the chair indicated and took a deep breath. "I came to see if the Wayne Charitable Trust would be interested in investing in a school."

"I see. What kind of school, if you don't mind my asking?" Bruce asked.

"Well, The Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls is a school for girls like me," Buffy started. "Actually, Mr. Wayne, it was a good thing we ran into each other last night so you know what kind of girl I am talking about."

"What kind of girl is that? I was too busy fighting to take much notice," he said sheepishly. "And it is Bruce."

"Then call me Buffy," Buffy returned. "The kind of girls I meant are Slayers."

"What are Slayers? You called your self The Slayer but you mean there are more of you?" he asked.

Buffy told him the condensed Slayer 101 version and then further explained what the school needed. Bruce agreed to fund the school on the condition that he could visit to spar with the oldest living slayer.

"That went well," Buffy thought as she packed up to head home to Cleveland.


	2. A Visit to Cleveland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and Alfred travel to Cleveland to pay a visit to Buffy and the school.

The Rolls Royce pulled into the long park-like drive of the Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls. Bruce Wayne tapped Alfred Pennyworth on the shoulder.

"This can't be it can it, Alfred?" inquired the billionaire. "If they had this why did they need the backing of the Wayne Charitable Trust?"

"You read the same reports I did, so you tell me," Alfred said cryptically.

"According to the information Buffy sent, the Watchers of England owned the property and since the group was nearly wiped out, her watcher," Bruce flipped through the file he had been rereading, "A Rupert Giles, inherited it all. It seems that the group held properties all over the world and most are inaccessible due to red tape."

"Sounds about right," Alfred replied as he pulled the car to a stop. "It will be good to see Rupert again. I haven't seen him since before he went to Oxford."

Alfred got out of the car and opened the rear door for Bruce. "Wait you know Rupert Giles? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to influence your decision, Master Wayne," Alfred replied calmly. "I was in the SAS with his father and some of the other Watchers. I almost became one, but I hired on with your father instead."

Bruce looked at Alfred in amazement while Alfred rang the doorbell. The large door to the mansion was opened by a teen-aged redhead.

"Can I help you?" asked the redhead.

"You can tell Miss Summers that Bruce Wayne is here to see her," Alfred answered.

"Which one?" the redhead asked.

"Which one? You mean there is more than one Miss Summers?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. There's Buffy and then there is Dawn, but I imagine you're here to see Buffy since she is supposedly in charge around here," she replied. "Why don't you come in and wait in the library while I tell her you're here."

Bruce and Alfred went into the library and waited. Alfred took a place where he could stand and view the whole room, particularly the door. Meanwhile, Bruce started to look at the books that lined the walls. He noticed books on all sorts of martial arts standing next rare books written in languages he had barely heard of. This certainly was an interesting school.

Before he could do more than make a circuit of the room, the door opened and Buffy entered.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked lightly.

"You said I could visit," he reminded her.

"Of course, you are most welcome," Buffy turned the full smile on him.

"This is Miss Summers, I presume," Alfred said stepping from the shadows. 

"Buffy Summers, that's me," Buffy replied.

"A pleasure, Miss Summers," Alfred bent over her hand briefly. Then continued, "Since master Wayne has forgotten his manners, I'm Alfred, Master Wayne's butler and general factotum."

Buffy looked at Bruce quizzically at the "Master Wayne." She had known he was wealthy, that was after all why she had traveled to Gotham but to travel with a manservant and be called "Master Wayne" was a level of rich she hadn't imagined. 

"Welcome to the Joyce Summers School," Buffy finally managed. She looked at Bruce as if to ask "Does he know?" Bruce gave a subtle nod.

"He knows more than I do. It seems he knows Rupert Giles," Bruce explained.

Buffy was somewhat surprised but since Giles had been the one to tell her about Bruce Wayne it made sense.

"Giles is away finding new students. He is not due back until next week," Buffy explained.

"I'm sure this will not be our last visit," Alfred replied. "Will it, Master Wayne?"

"Definitely not," Bruce assured. "How about a tour?"

"Certainly. This way to the gym," Buffy said as she led the way out of the library.


	3. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sparring match with Buffy, Bruce Wayne is feeling the effects.

“Master Wayne, might I suggest some ibuprofen?” inquired the ever-helpful Alfred.

Bruce Wayne glared at the butler but held out his hand for the pain medication. Alfred handed him the pills and a glass of water, which Bruce took gratefully. He swallowed the pills and washed them down with the whole glass of water.

“You warned me that Slayers were strong but I didn't believe it until Buffy was standing over me with her foot firmly planted on my chest,” Bruce said as he moved to sit on the bed in his guest quarters.

“Is that how you got the bruise on your chest?” Alfred asked.

“No that was when she threw me across the room. I ended up hitting the rack of staff weapons,” Bruce said carefully.

Alfred was impressed that the five-foot something blond could throw his six foot one inch, two hundred and ten pound employer. Even if Bruce was exaggerating a little because of wounded pride, it would have been something to see.

“If you don't need anything else tonight, Master Wayne, then I shall leave you in peace,” Alfred suggested.

“That's fine. I don't think you can help any more,” Bruce said as he stretched out on the bed.

“Good night then,” Alfred said as he left the room.

Bruce was just about to drift of to sleep, when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” Bruce called. “Alfred, I don't need anything.”

“It's not Alfred,” Buffy said as she entered the room.

Bruce sat up quickly and winced. “Sorry. Come in. What can I do for you?”

Buffy walked over to him and noticed all the bruises. “Did I do those?”

“Yeah,” Bruce admitted as he reached for his shirt.

“No, don't put that on,” Buffy stopped him. “I figured you had a few bruises, so I brought this ointment for the bruises. I had no idea you'd have so many.”

“Gee thanks,” Bruce said, a little hurt. 

“I'm sorry. I just know that when I used to spar with Giles, he'd be battered and bruised,” Buffy replied. 

Bruce took a glob of the ointment and started to apply it to his injured chest. “What about you? I know I landed a few good hits.”

“You did. I just heal a lot faster. One of the few benefits of being a Slayer,” Buffy replied, shrugging off her zip front sweatshirt, revealing the healing bruises that peeked out from under her sports bra.

Bruce looked at where she indicated and was amazed to see the bruises already in the yellow and almost healed phase. “That is amazing,” he said. “Almost as amazing as this ointment. I don't feel anything. If only I could reach my back.”

“I could reach that for you,” Buffy suggested shyly. “If you'd like.”

Bruce silently handed the jar back to Buffy. She kneeled on the bed behind him and started massaging the ointment into his back.

“This stuff is like magic. Where do you get it?” He asked between moans of tension and pain being relieved.

“Magic is right. My friend Willow makes it,” Buffy answered, before pressing hard enough to leave fresh bruises on top of the other ones. “I'll see if she'll make you some.” Then she wiped her hands on the discarded sweatshirt. “There, all done. I'll leave you to sleep.” She got up from her place on the bed and was almost out the door when his voice stopped her.

“Buffy,” he called.

“Yeah, Bruce,” she acknowledged.

“Thanks. Not for the beating but for checking on me,” he explained.

“You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning.” 

Buffy ducked out the door and closed it behind her, then leaned against the wall beside the door. “Oh boy,” she thought, “That man is nothing but trouble.” 

She had very much noticed the fine specimen that was Bruce Wayne. He was definitely going to do things to her dreams from some time to come. He was older than her by a mere five years and that made him positively a baby compared to most of her previous fellows, but like most of them he had a secret calling to fight evil and injustice, so maybe it might work out. Buffy only knew she wanted the chance to find out.


	4. A Visit to Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy begins her trip to Gotham.

Buffy looked around the guest room she had been given in the penthouse apartment. She had come to Gotham as soon as she could after hearing about Wayne Manor burning to the ground. She knew there had to have been more to the story and that Bruce would need someone who understood. Unfortunately it had been Apocalypse season so it had been a couple months before she could get away from Cleveland. Today, she had arrived at the address Bruce had emailed her and been greeted by Alfred, and only Alfred.

"I'm afraid Master Wayne is not at home," Alfred had greeted her. "However, I have your room all ready."

Alfred then led her down the hall to a large room with a spectacular view of Gotham. He brought her suitcase in and set it on the dresser. Buffy took a look around the room and had to remind herself that she shouldn't gape. 

"If you'd care to dress, Master Wayne will be back in an hour. I believe he has reservations at Dorsia tonight," Alfred said as he backed out of the room.

"Dorsia," Buffy whispered to herself. "The rich do live differently." She quickly sprang into action. She was thankful that the Immortal had been rich and generous so that she had a few outfits that were fit for a place like Dorsia.

It was close, but Buffy was just putting on her shoes when there was a knock on her door. She slipped her foot into her last shoe before opening it. She had to remind herself to keep her jaws together at the sight in front of her. Bruce Wayne was rather handsome in ordinary clothes or even in the bat suit, but in evening clothes brought new meaning to the words.

Bruce offered his arm to her and she took it. He led her down the hall to the elevator.

"I should probably warn you that, in public, I am something of a playboy, so don't expecting anything too deep from the conversation tonight," Bruce warned her.

"Don't worry," Buffy reassured. "I know how to keep a secret identity secret. My mother didn't even know about mine for two and a half years."

Bruce sensed there was a story but that it would put a damper on the evening, so he filed his questions away for later.


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Bruce exchange life stories.

Bruce crossed to the built-in bar in his living room.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked in his most debonair manner.

Buffy looked at the man who had been her date and had to stifle a laugh. It didn't work. A laugh busted out anyway.

"What?" he inquired.

"It's just that you sounded like some movie star or James Bond just then," Buffy managed through her giggles.

"I guess I did," Bruce smiled. "But the question still remains, do you want a drink?"

"Sure. I'll take a scotch," Buffy answered.

Bruce poured two glasses of the amber liquid, then carried them over to where Buffy sat on the couch and handed her a glass. He sat it the chair next to the end of the couch where Buffy sat.

"So you said something about your mom finding out about you being a Slayer," Bruce said.

"You don't pull any punches," Buffy sputtered. She took a calming sip of the liquor. "Mom found out because-- to make a long story short-- my vampire boyfriend lost his soul for the second time and started hunting me and my friends. I couldn't tell her not to invite Angel in without explaining something. Willow found the spell to uninvite him, but I had to be sure that Mom wouldn't invite him in again. That, and Spike came visiting and so did one of Angelus's minions. I had no choice but to dust him in front of her."

"How did she react?" Bruce asked, intrigued.

"She didn't take it well at first," Buffy said. "Actually, it was 'Have you tried not being a Slayer?' and then 'You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back.'"

"You walked out of the house," Bruce stated rather than asked.

"I had to. Angelus was trying to unleash a hell dimension on Earth and I was the only one who could stop him." Buffy drained her drink. "I had to run Angelus through with a sword. My ex-boyfriend, and I had to kill him. The worst was that Willow had manage to re-ensoul him just as I ran the sword through him, but I knew the only way to stop the destruction of the world was to kill him anyway. After that I didn't go home. I took Mom's words to heart and ran away. I didn't think she'd let me back home."

Bruce was stunned. He wasn't sure what he'd do in similar circumstances. He knew he had been trying to make peace with the awful things he had to do as Batman to save Gotham, but to have to choose to kill the one you loved to save the world... it was a situation he hoped to never face.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Well, after a summer away I returned home. Mom began to adjust to the idea. She even took to having hot cocoa with Spike. She began to mother all my friends who had issues with their parents. Then she died while I was in the middle of my sophomore year at UC Sunnydale. I had to drop out and take care of Dawn. But for two whole years she was the most awesome mom around. I still miss her, five years later," Buffy explained.

"I know what you mean," Bruce took a drink of his liquor. When Buffy looked at him, puzzled, he continued. "I forgot that you aren't from Gotham."

"Nope. I'm a California girl," Buffy said brightly.

"My parents were gunned down in front of me when I was nine. We were at an opera and left early because I was scared. We got outside and a guy held us up at gunpoint. He got spooked and shot my Dad, then my Mother, but turned and ran away instead of shooting me too," Bruce explained.

Buffy was moved. She carefully placed her glass on the coffee table. She was a little unsteady, after all alcohol doesn't mix well with Buffy. She then sat on the arm of the chair and put an arm around Bruce.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered as she tightened his arm around him.

Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap. "Don't be. It was over twenty years ago. Anyway, I had Alfred. He raised me and I think I turned out fine."

"Yes you did," Buffy agreed before standing up. "Whoa. I think I drank too much tonight." She started weaving her way across the room. 

"You couldn't have had more than three glasses of wine..." Bruce started to count.

"And the glass of scotch," Buffy added. "I learned in college that alcohol and Buffy are non-mixy things. Though I sometimes forget." Buffy staggered across the room.

"Here," Bruce swept her up into his arms and carried her to her room. Once inside he placed her gently on the bed and left.

Buffy drifted off to sleep with pleasant dreams of what could have happened had she not been drunk.


	6. Spelunking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy pays Lucius Fox a visit.

Buffy got up, did her morning stretches, and got dressed. Her head ached, but it gradually went away as she went about her routine. The benefits of being a Slayer-- little sleep required and hangovers that went away quickly. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was barely eight. There wasn't much she could do here, so she went in search of breakfast.

She wandered around the penthouse until she found the kitchen. No one was about, so she went prowling through the fridge. She had just poured herself a glass of orange juice when a voice startled her from behind.

“Up already, Miss Summers?” Alfred inquired, surprised.

Buffy kept her grip on the carton of juice and set it down on the counter before answering. “Yeah. Slayers don't need much sleep since we have to fight evil all night and still try to have a cover life.”

“If only you could teach that trick to Master Wayne,” Alfred sighed.

“Unfortunately it's not a trick, just a biological fact,” Buffy sympathized. “Speaking of Master Wayne, what time does he get up?”

“It depends. I heard him go out patrolling after you got home from dinner, so I suppose it is going to be one of those days where it is well into the afternoon before Master Wayne rises,” Alfred informed her.

“Oh,” Buffy said as she put the juice back into the fridge. “I don't suppose there is anything I can do around here? Bruce said I wasn't to be seen unless I was shopping and my credit card would scream all the way back to Cleveland if I did that.”

“I'm afraid not, Miss. But I do have to visit Lucius Fox today,” Alfred said. “Master Wayne suggested I might take you along.”

“Sure, I'd love to go,” Buffy agreed.

“Now, how about some breakfast?” Alfred asked. “I don't often get a chance to make breakfast.”

“Sure,” Buffy brightened as Alfred produced eggs and other breakfast items.

A couple hours later, Buffy found herself at the new headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred guided her to the research and development department. They passed the regular, busy R&D department and were soon in a secret area with only one occupant and lots of gadgets lying around.

“It looks like Q's workshop from the Bond films,” Buffy murmured.

“Indeed,” Alfred agreed. The lone occupant came over to welcome them. “Lucius.”

“Alfred,” Lucius Fox greeted him. “And who's this?”

“I'm Buffy Summers,” Buffy said before Alfred had to think of something. He had coached her what to ask for on the way over. “Bruce said you helped him with a spelunking outfit.”

“That I did,” Fox agreed, beginning see where this was going. “You'd like a similar outfit then?”

“Bruce did mention some caves he'd like us to explore,” Buffy said, barely managing to keep a straight face. It was so cloak and dagger and she hadn't had to do this much talking around a subject since high school when having discussions in the corridors of Sunnydale High.

“Did he mention BASE jumping also?” Fox inquired.

“I believe Master Wayne has those in his plans as well,” Alfred agreed, before Buffy could break.

“Well then let's get some measurements. I doubt any spelunking, BASE jumping suits we have laying around here would fit you.” Lucius led her away to be measured. He hoped Mr. Wayne knew what he was doing in taking on this slip of a woman as a partner. For a partner she would be, if Alfred was with her asking for the suit.


	7. Bat Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy joins the Batman for a patrol.

Alfred carried a package into the new 'Bat Bunker'. Lucius had brought it by, but Buffy and Bruce were out on the town. Bruce certainly was doing a good job of showing off the blonde in the most fantastic manner. They had appeared at all the high society hangouts. They were making waves in the society pages and rampant speculation was growing on whether Buffy (and what kind of name was Buffy anyway?) could be the future Mrs. Wayne. 

Alfred had caught the pair laughing hysterically one day. He had asked what about, and was shown the article that speculated that the former cheerleader would soon be Bruce Wayne's bride. Alfred smiled because the truth would be so far from what anyone could imagine. The truth was that Bruce and Buffy had agreed to join forces to “fight the good fight” as Buffy put it. 

Alfred also knew, even if Bruce and Buffy didn't, that she was good for Bruce. He smiled more. Sure, some of that was at the rather unorthodox way she phrased things, but it still had Bruce smiling. As Buffy would say, “That was of the good.” Alfred chuckled to himself that Buffy was rubbing off on more than just Bruce. 

He deposited his load and went back to his duties; he did have a bat cavern to pick up. There was discarded bloody clothing and the paraphernalia of Bruce's latest attempts at self first aid. He knew that Bruce might not care, but he, Alfred Pennyworth, had a certain standard to maintain. He had just gotten everything that needed to go back to the penthouse into a tidy bundle when Bruce and Buffy came in from wherever they had gone to dinner. He believed that Espace had been mentioned. 

“Alfred, what is this?” Bruce asked, pointing at the package.

“It came from Mr. Fox for Miss Summers,” Alfred intoned with his customary dignity.

“Ooh, I can't wait to see what it is. You two were so cryptic with all your talk of spelunking.” Buffy practically bounced over to Alfred and took the package from him. She set it down on the table and opened it. Inside was a suit.

“It looks just like your suit, Bruce,” Buffy pointed out.

“That was the idea. If you were going to join me and I couldn't prevent it, then I wanted you to have as much protection as possible,” Bruce explained.

Buffy started to take the pieces out of the box and examine them. “How am I going to get it on?”

“I'll help you, Miss Summers,” Alfred volunteered. “Start with this body suit.”

Buffy took the garment and looked at it quizzically. “It's super flexible but still helps hide body heat signature,” Bruce explained.

Buffy looked around for somewhere private to change. There was nowhere. “Um guys?” she asked. “Where do I change?”

Bruce looked at Alfred who looked at Bruce. “There is nothing for it, Master Wayne. I think we will have to go sit in the Tumbler to give Miss Summers her privacy.”

Bruce frowned, “I think we can just turn our backs.” 

Buffy hurried, once they had their backs turned, and got into the wetsuit-like garment. “I'm decent,” she called.

Bruce and Alfred helped her on with the rest of the suit. Bruce studied her with an intensity that made Buffy nervous.

“What?” she asked.

“Something's missing.” Bruce finally explained.

“Right you are, sir,” Alfred said as he walked over to the controls and activated the one to bring up the cabinet that held the bat-suit. He took out a cowl and handed it to Bruce, who put it on Buffy. Surprisingly enough it fit.

“Are you sure?” Buffy asked. “Won't you need it?”

“Oh, I'll have one too,” Bruce answered easily. Buffy gave him a questioning look. “After all I have about 10,000 of them,” he clarified, grinning.

Bruce walked back over to the cabinet and started changing into the bat suit. Buffy took a moment to stare at the bare chest in front of her before she remembered to turn her back and give him the same courtesy he had given her.

“Ready to go Bat-girl?” Bruce asked after a while.

Buffy turned on him. “Bat-girl? Bat-girl!” she exclaimed.

“Well, I thought it sounded better than Bat-woman,” Bruce explained as he pressed the button on the remote and opened the tumbler.

“I prefer Slayer,” Buffy said as she got into the tumbler.

They continued their good-natured argument for a while. Alfred didn't know how long as Bruce eventually closed the access to the tumbler and drove off. All Alfred knew was that Bruce was much less brooding now that he had a sidekick with him. 

Alfred quickly revised that opinion, Buffy was no sidekick. She was the Slayer and no bat suit would change that.


	8. Bat Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy gets recalled to Cleveland.

Buffy picked up her cell phone and answered. The good thing about being a Slayer was that family and friends knew not to call before noon if it wasn't an emergency; unfortunately, it was 11 a.m.

“Hello,” Buffy answered groggily.

“Hey Buff, it's the bat signal,” Xander said on the other end of the line.

“Ha ha very funny, Xand,” Buffy said as she got up, trying to shake off her sleepiness.

“What?” he inquired.

“Nothing,” Buffy said knowing he wouldn't understand. As far as the Scoobies knew, Bruce Wayne was a billionaire who had an interest in martial arts and was funding the school. She had agreed to let him keep his cover until it became necessary to tell the others. “What's the up?”

“An Apocalypse that doesn't like to keep to the schedule. Giles wants all hands on deck for this one,” Xander said calmly. Apocalypses were after all a semi annual occurrence for the survivors of Sunnydale. They had lived through so many and probably would many more.

“I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight,” Buffy said. “I'll call with the details later.”

“Good. See you when you get here,” Xander said before hanging up.

Buffy got dressed and packed before venturing out into the penthouse. She may not need much sleep, but Bruce did. She was not going to sneak out of Gotham without saying good-bye, but she was also not going to wake him up early and face a grumpy Bruce.

Buffy was in luck. It was apparently one of the days that Bruce had a lunch meeting, so he was already up at eleven working out. She paused to watch him do some crunches before speaking. It always amazed her, when she was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it, the physique he kept hidden by one suit or another.

“Bruce,” Buffy said, announcing her presence.

Bruce stopped mid-crunch. “Yes, Buffy?”

“I have to get back to Cleveland. A rogue Apocalypse has sprung up,” Buffy explained.

This startled Bruce. “There's more than one type of Apocalypse?”

“Yeah. Usually they confine themselves to either mid-winter, or late April to early June. But it's August and the Scoobies have been scattered for the summer, so we who are still close enough have to get back,” Buffy elaborated.

“I understand,” Bruce said. “Alfred!”

Alfred appeared quickly from the kitchen, “Yes, Master Wayne?”

“Get the jet ready. Buffy needs to get back to Cleveland as quickly as possible,” Bruce said.

“Right away, sir,” Alfred said before he left to make the arrangements.

“I don't need the jet, a regular flight would work just as well,” Buffy tried to protest.

Bruce came over to her and put his hands on her waist. “What good is all this money going to do me if I can't fly my girlfriend around in style?”

“Girlfriend?” Buffy asked, as it was the first time any label had been put on their relationship.

“I think it is about time we admitted it,” Bruce said before he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

“About time,” Buffy echoed.

“Hmm.” Alfred tastefully noised. “The jet is already as is the Lamborghini.” Alfred picked up Buffy's duffel bag and carried it to the elevator. Bruce and Buffy joined him. 

Once the duffel was in the car, Buffy hugged and kissed Alfred on the cheek. “I'll see you again soon,” she said as Bruce helped her into the car.


	9. Dateline - Cleveland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gotham Times society pages cover the school's Halloween Ball.

_"Cleveland-- Bruce Wayne, 30, was seen at the Joyce Summers School for Gifted Girls' first annual Halloween Costume Ball on Friday with Buffy Summers, 25. Miss Summers is the school's headmistress and the latest in the long line of Wayne's girlfriends._

_"The two appeared dressed as Wolverine and Rogue from the popular X-Men comics and films. They led the dancing with the eighties retro tune "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. The song set the mood of the evening, and that mood was retro fun. Tickets to the gala went for a thousand dollars a pair, so in then end a grand total of $100,000 was raised to provide scholarships to ten needy students._

_"After the gala, Wayne and Summers were spotted going out, presumably on the town, but they did not journey to any of the city's hot spots to see and be seen. Instead, they were spotted strolling arm in arm through one of the town's most historic cemeteries._

_"When asked later, Wayne said, 'Buffy finds it romantic to see the loving epitaphs of generations before, and there is a sense of history there. Personally, I like the quiet and the peace of a cemetery by moonlight.'_

_"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen: the rich really are different."_

"Alfred," Bruce called as he put down the newspaper.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" inquired the ever present butler.

"We have a problem," Bruce stated flatly as he handed the paper to Alfred. 

"Indeed we do sir," he agreed after reading the short article.

"Buffy doesn't proclaim her status as the oldest living Slayer to the general public, but neither does she keep it a secret anymore, though it could still be inconvenient for the real story to get out. But the real problem is--" Bruce began to say.

"The real problem is that if they follow you that closely, you will have to choose to either give up Batman or possibly be found out," Alfred continued.

"Neither is acceptable," Bruce countered. "At least they didn't actually follow us into the cemetery, or that quote would never have worked."

"What happened there, sir?" Alfred asked, pleased that all was not as dire as it seemed on first glance.

"A few new vampires rose and we, to quote Buffy, 'dusted them'. Then we met with Spike, who had news of the vampire activity here in Gotham to share," Bruce answered.

"Then shall I prepare the guest room for Miss Summers?" Alfred inquired helpfully.

"You had better prepare them both because both the Misses Summers and Miss Rosenberg will be arriving tomorrow afternoon for an extended stay," Bruce replied.

"Very good, sir," Alfred said with a smile. 

He knew, from the limited experience they'd had that week in Cleveland a couple of months ago, that the three young ladies took their fight seriously. More importantly, they knew how to party afterwards just as hard. With them around, Bruce was bound to actually have some fun as well as save Gotham.


	10. A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and his guests go out on the town.

"You know, it never occurred to me how rich Bruce was," Willow said as she, Dawn and Buffy were in the ladies' room repairing their makeup after diner. 

"He funded the school, so how could you not know?" Buffy asked.

"There's knowing and then there's KNOWING," Willow said.

"I know what you mean," Dawn agreed. "Until we walked in tonight and Bruce mentioned he owned the whole hotel, I didn't realize just how rich he was."

"It's not just the hotel. Have you seen how much stuff has the name Wayne on it?" Willow said.

"I try not to think about it or I start to feel nervous," Buffy said as she blotted her lipstick. Then the others followed her back to the restaurant. 

"So, ladies, any thought of where you might like to go next?" Bruce asked after they rejoined him.

"Um, I have a friend who just opened up a club here in Gotham," Willow said.

"You do?" Buffy asked.

"Did I ever tell you about Lorne?" Willow replied. "Anyway, he relocated here from LA and opened a new place."

"Shall we give it a try?" Bruce asked. The three ladies readily agreed. "So what is the name of the place?"

"Caritas Too," Willow replied as they all got into his high-end sports car.

"Mercy huh?" Bruce said as he entered the name into its GPS unit.

Less than half an hour later, the foursome walked into the bar. Willow was prepared for what greeted them when they entered, but the other three weren't. Buffy and Dawn only took a few minutes to get comfortable, but Bruce didn't.

"Willow, you forgot to mention it was a demon bar," Buffy chided her friend. Before Willow could respond, a green-skinned man with red horns came over to greet them.

"Willow! How are you?" Lorne greeted her as he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Good. I have some friends I'd like you to meet," Willow said when he let her go. "Buffy and Dawn Summers and Bruce Wayne."

"The Slayer, The Key and the Prince of Gotham," Lorne said as he shook hand with each of them. "I am beyond honored." He addressed Buffy then, "So, Slayer, what brings you here?"

"I'm just out with friends," Buffy explained. "So, how about a round of drinks?"

"Sure thing. What are we drinking?" Lorne asked.

"Pina Coladas for the ladies and a double scotch on the rocks," Bruce ordered.

"Sure thing, handsome." Lorne turned to go get the drinks. "But later you're going to sing for me."

Bruce led the ladies over to an empty table, then questioned Willow. "So why did he say I was going to sing for him?"

"He's anagogic," Willow said, as if that answered any questions.

"What's that mean?" Dawn asked.

"It means that I can read the destinies of people when they sing, beautiful," Lorne replied as he brought over the drinks.

"OK. So why would I want you to do that?" Bruce asked seriously.

"I don't know, beefcake. But most people, and demons too for that matter, want to know their future," Lorne said with a grin.

A new singer took the stage and began to sing, "I will survive." A huge smile crept over Lorne's face. The rest of the bar started to tap their toes and get into the song. When it was over, Lorne went over and had a private word with the singer. Then the next person got up and sang, and the bar went wild again. It went on that way for a couple of hours.

"So how about it big guy?" Lorne asked somewhere around two in the morning. Bruce and the girls had all had a couple more drinks and were pretty relaxed.

Bruce looked at the eager faces of his companions and got an evil thought. "Only if you ladies join me."

They looked at each other. "Sure," they chorused.

"Here is the song list for the machine," Lorne said, handing them a printed sheet.

Bruce began to snicker. "That's perfect."

"What's perfect?" Buffy asked.

"You'll see," he said as he leads the ladies to the stage.

The opening strains of Hewy Lewis and the News' "Hip to be Square" began. Buffy glanced at Bruce, but then the lyrics started and it was time to sing. "I used to be a renegade..."

Bruce soon forgot to be nervous after the first few lines. He got more into the song, enough that by the time they'd reached the chorus he was dancing to the song and not caring.

Alfred entered the bar then. "Someone need a ride?" he asked as he approached the group.

"Thanks for coming, Alfred," Bruce said. "I didn't want to risk the headline about 'The Prince of Gotham's Drunken Wreck'."

"That is best to be avoided, sir," Alfred agreed.

"So Lorne, do you mind if I leave my car in the lot 'til this afternoon?" Bruce asked the demon.

"Not at all, if you give me a ride later. We have things to talk about. But for now, all I'll say is take good care of the Slayer. She has been hurt mightily before," Lorne said.

"You know her then? Because I thought you just met tonight?" Bruce asked, puzzled.

"I did just meet her. But I used to work with two of her ex-beaus and a couple of friends of hers, so I know more than she suspects. We'll talk later," Lorne explained quickly as he spotted Buffy coming towards them.

"Slayer, I think you've finally found the one. Keep him. He has the best parts of the ones that came before-- as long you can keep him from becoming like Mr. Broody-pants," Lorne whispered to Buffy as he hugged her goodbye. To Willow he said, "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't give up too easily, as they will need each other." Finally to Dawn, "Don't worry, she'll quit mothering you and then you'll wish she hadn't."

It was a thoughtful group that got into the Rolls Royce that Alfred had driven to pick them up. The group was lost in their own thoughts until they reached the penthouse.

"Have a good time, sir?" Alfred asked as they rode the elevator up.

"A great time," Bruce answered.

"Of course he did. They way he was dancing to the song we sang," Dawn giggled.

"It was just like that character, what was his name? You know the one in American Psycho," Willow said around her own case of the giggles.

"Patrick Bateman! Oh. You chose that song because of that movie!" Buffy exclaimed. "You are such a geek!"

"Hey!" Bruce said, mock-offended. "I resemble that remark."

They tumbled laughingly into the living room and collapsed on the couches. They giggled for a bit before Willow had a bright idea.

"You know Bruce, if you're going to be hanging out with us Scoobies, we have a rite of passage you must complete," Willow said, stifling a laugh.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, suddenly worried.

"Did you ever watch the Charlie Brown holiday specials?" she replied.

"Yes," Bruce answered, cautiously.

"The Snoopy dance. He must do the Snoopy dance," Dawn burst out, following where Willow was going.

"You've got to be kidding," he said as he looked to Buffy for help.

"You're on your own. Just be glad she's not babbling about shovels," was all Buffy would say.

He sighed, got to his feet and did his best Snoopy dance. It was actually pretty good, but the girls all laughed so hard they almost fell to the floor.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Buffy said as she got up and clasped her arms around his neck. "It was rather good." She kissed him. 

"Night, ladies, " Bruce said, after he came up for air. "Have fun without me. I have a meeting at noon and need to get some sleep." Bruce left for bed leaving the giggling women to talk.

"Not nearly as good as Xander with the Snoopy dance, but he'll do, Buffy," Willow assessed.

"I think you found a winner," Dawn agreed.

"Thanks. I think it might just work," Buffy agreed.

They stayed up 'til dawn was just beginning to peak over the skyscrapers before going to bed. It had been awhile since Buffy, Dawn and Willow could just be themselves and have fun. They talked about their relationships, past and present, and the lack thereof in Willow's case. They giggled and laughed. There even was a short pillow fight, but in the end they had all crawled off to bed to sleep and recharge for the current fight.


	11. A Drive in the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne and Bruce have a conversation.

Bruce Wayne stepped from the Rolls and waved Alfred away. He had been puzzled by the demon Lorne and was very much looking forward to the conversation they'd have. 

He rang the buzzer by the door. It opened and revealed Lorne dressed like a flamboyant member of Al Capone's gang.

"You're right on time, Bruce," Lorne greeted him.

"I try never to keep a demon waiting," Bruce quipped.

"In general, that is a smart policy," Lorne agreed. "So where are we off to?"

"How about we just drive out in the country for a bit," Bruce suggested.

"Sounds like a fine idea," Lorne said as he locked up the bar.

They got in the sports car and Bruce started the engine. Moments later, Lorne started to laugh with joy.

Once they had navigated the busy downtown streets, Bruce asked the question he had been dying to ask since last night. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you a bit about our Slayer," Lorne said.

"What about her?" asked Bruce.

"Well, our Slayer gal has had quite the time of it. Has she mentioned Angel to you?" Lorne asked.

"Some. Just that he was a vampire and that she killed him. There was some confusing story about him losing and regaining his soul. Why?" Bruce explained. 

"Angel isn't dead anymore. He's still his undead broody self," Lorne said.

"Okay, so what do you know about him?" Bruce asked.

"Plenty, and not just about him but Spike as well. Did you meet Spike yet?" Lorne said.

"Yeah. Buffy dated him?" Bruce said confused.

"I'm not sure dated is the right term for their relationship from what I gather, but they were together for awhile after she came back from the dead. From what Spike has said it was both incredibly complicated and simple. I'll tell you all I know," Lorne offered.

"I'd like that," Bruce said.

Lorne took the two hours of their drive to tell Bruce the concise history of the Slayer and her two vampires with souls. Bruce had a lot to think on as he drove home after dropping Lorne off at Caritas. He now understood where Buffy was coming from and things were beginning to make sense.


	12. Joyce Summers School-verse Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 drabbles for the tthdrabbles Mod Birthday Drabblefest, totaling 1,100 words.

1\. 

**A New Start in Gotham**   
_Challenge #000 - Starting Over_

Buffy looked over at the boxes that littered her room at the Joyce Summers School. She could hardly believe that she was actually moving to Gotham. 

Bruce had asked her to move into his Gotham penthouse. Buffy had been prepared for the question and to turn him down, but somehow when Bruce had actually asked Buffy found herself answering yes.

Buffy wondered just how the battered weapon's chest would look in the penthouse. She figured it could go in the Bat Bunker, but she wanted it closer at hand so Bruce would just have to find a place for it.

* * *

2.

**Gotham Buffy**   
_Challenge #002 - Character: Buffy_

Buffy took the elevator up to the penthouse once she arrived at Wayne Tower. Her arrival coincided with a meeting Bruce had to attend so she could un-pack in peace. Her boxes and weapons chest were there waiting for her. 

An hour later Bruce entered the apartment. "Honey, I'm home," he called playfully.

Buffy skipped over and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your day, dear?" she said in her best June Cleaver imitation. "The roast is in the oven and will be on the table shortly, how about you go change?"

Bruce looked at her quizzically. "You cooked?"

"Goodness no," Buffy said in horror. "Buffy and cooking are unmixy things."

"Alfred then," Bruce said with relief. "Where is he?"

"He took the night off," Buffy explained.

"Ahh. Then why don't I go change into something more comfortable?" Bruce suggested as he left to do just that.

"Sounds good to me," Buffy said as she followed him quietly.

Bruce had shrugged off his jacket and was working on the buttons of his shirt when he noticed her. "Buffy, I thought you were checking on the roast?" he teased.

"And miss this?" Buffy asked before she kissed him silent.

3.

**Spring Vacation**   
_Challenge #010 - Vacation_

Bruce had ducked in to put his jacket away before returning to the guests in the living room. He noticed two packed bags, one his and the other, Buffy's.

"Buffy, where are we going?" Bruce asked casually, once he settled on the arm of Buffy's chair.

"I wanted to surprise you," Buffy said in mock disappointment. "I got us tickets to Los Angeles.

"Oh, I adore LA," said Natasha, one of the guests.

"So do I," Buffy said, "Particularly this time of year." She emphasized the word year.

Bruce thought it over and realized just what time of year it was. It couldn't be Apocalypse season already. Buffy'd explained that that usually came in May, but it was only March. Maybe it had come early this year? If that was true then they'd better get their guests out of there.

"So what time is our flight?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

"I arranged the flight for six am," Buffy answered.

"Then we'd best be going," Natasha shooed her husband out of the apartment. 

As soon as the door closed, Bruce turned to Buffy. "Apocalypse season?"

She nodded. 

"Then we'd best get some sleep," Bruce said as he carried her into the bedroom.

4.

**Enjoying the Medication**   
_Challenge #023 - Rubber Duckies_

Buffy walked into the apartment after a night of slaying only to hear "Rubber Ducky, you're my friend..." coming from the bathroom. She dropped her sword and crept to its door. 

There was Bruce in the huge tub with bubbles and a rubber ducky. "What on earth?" she asked as soon she quit laughing. 

"Buffy!" Bruce exclaimed excitedly. 

"I see you are still enjoying that pain medication the doctor gave you for your ribs," Buffy surmised.

"You could enjoy it too, if you get out of those clothes and get in here," Bruce invited suggestively.

Buffy complied with a laugh.

5.

**The Good Stuff**   
_Challenge #041 - Coffee_

Bruce blearily stumbled into the kitchen. It had been a long night protecting Gotham and he had an early meeting. He sat at the counter and put his head down on his arms to rest his eyes.

"Here," Buffy said while sliding a cup of coffee in front of him. 

Once the aroma hit his nostrils, Bruce perked up. "What is that? It doesn't smell like the sludge Alfred usually fixes," he asked.

"That's because it isn't," Buffy said as she grabbed a cup for herself and sat to him. "This is the stuff that Willow sent from Columbia yesterday."

6.

**Masquerade**   
_Challenge #045 - Come as you aren't_

Buffy looked around at the gaudily costumed people around her and wondered whose brilliant idea was this?

She had to admire Bruce's choice in costumes for them tonight-- 1930's era suit for him and a flapper dress for her. It was an ironic choice, Gotham's secret crime fighting duo were Bonnie and Clyde the notorious gangsters. This choice was also far more comfortable than that corseted number from that Halloween.

She drained the glass of champagne she was holding before doing her duty by hobnobbing with Bruce's friends. It was a tough cover, but someone had to do it.

7.

**The Wayne Wing**   
_Challenge #049 - Medical emergency_

Buffy rushed into the emergency room of Gotham General. She had been slaying in one of Gotham's cemeteries when her cell rang. Fortunately she had just dusted the fledgling vampire and his sire so she answered. It was Alfred calling to have her meet him at the hospital. 

Buffy hurried as fast as she could, but when she got there no-one would let her into see Bruce. Alfred had to come to her rescue, and together they snuck around the guard nurse. Two hours later, the doctor finally confirmed that Bruce was going to be just fine. Buffy was relieved.

8.

**The Ride of His Life**   
_Challenge #050 - Going for a ride_

"Honestly, Buffy, it's not that bad. The Doctor said I get to leave today," Bruce pleaded.

"I told you that any trip to the hospital is a serious matter," Buffy scolded. "Not to mention an overnight stay."

"I guess you're right," Bruce admitted. "I promise not to scare you that way again."

"Good," Buffy said, then was interrupted by the appearance of the nurse with the wheelchair.

"Mr. Wayne, are you ready to get out of here?" the nurse inquired.

"You bet I am," Bruce answered, "but do I have to ride in that thing?"

"Hospital policy," Buffy answered with a look at the nurse.

"Very true, Miss Summers," the nurse said. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Buffy went around and took the handles of the wheelchair. "You bet."

She rolled it closer to the bed. Between the nurse and Buffy, they got Bruce into the chair. "Ready for the ride of your life, Mr. Wayne?" Buffy asked pseudo innocently.

"Why am I suddenly worried?" Bruce asked in mock horror.

"I have no idea," Buffy answered as she started to push the chair down the hall. They arrived safely outside and Alfred helped Bruce into the Rolls Royce.


End file.
